


It's Time to Crash a Wedding

by MeenaWrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Love, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenaWrites/pseuds/MeenaWrites
Summary: Sakura isnotabout to let the love of her life go through with an arranged marriage, no matter how ridiculous she looks in the process.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	It's Time to Crash a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually one of my older works posted on wattpad, but with some tweaks because I realized (to my shame) that there were a lot of mistakes in it and they are (hopefully) all fixed in this version so please enjoy! Also if it's not obvious to anyone, this is a modern AU.

I didn't quite know what had made me do it. It may have been the fact that I knew Sasuke was doing it against his will or because I'd recently find out Ino herself, who had wanted this initially, had actually fallen in love with someone else or maybe it was just the fact that I was slightly buzzed. Don't drink, kids.

I was running faster than I ever had before, my legs pumping with adrenaline. I didn't care how ridiculous I looked at the moment. Sure I was running barefoot in the streets, holding my heels in one hand, sure my short cream dress was flying up and exposing my duck-patterned underwear, sure my pink hair was in complete disarray and sticking up every which way as the wind flew through it, sure my mascara and eyeliner were probably smeared from crying the night before, but I honestly could not give a rat's ass. All I knew was I needed to get there as fast as possible before it was too late.

Thankfully, I could now see the imposing white building separated from me by a large six-way intersection. Again, don't do what I did. I quickly gauged the quickest path across with the walk and no walk signs that were now blinking at me, and sprinted, knowing I had only seconds to get across. I was mostly counting on the hope that no one would get sudden road rage and try to run me over to be honest. Fortunately, it seemed luck was on my side today. I made it across successfully; I was incredibly fast when I wanted to be. 

As I neared the steps of the edifice, I abandoned my heels completely, throwing them to the side, an action I was sure to regret later when I saw how tattered they were, but no matter. I ran up the large stone steps to the partially open doors. It seemed Itachi had gotten my last minute message that I was coming. 

As I neared the sizable doors, I slowed my pace, wanting to know at what point they were at in the ceremony. I put my ear against the opening, listening. 

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

There was a drawn out silence, and I turned slightly so I could see Sasuke scowling at a nearby pew, probably where his father was sitting.

"Sasuke?" The priest asked, looking at him anxiously.

Sasuke looked towards the doors, and sighed, turning to face the wonderfully beautiful Ino.

"I do," he gritted out. 

My heart dropped, and I was about to kick the doors open to intervene right then and there when the malicious voice inside my head (probably stemming from the alcohol), told me to wait and make a dramatic entrance at the perfect moment. I hesitated, debating whether it was better to let the ceremony proceed or go in now. Then, I thought of the look on Fugaku's face if I went through with the plan forming in my head and grinned. It would be totally worth it.

"And do you, Yamanaka Ino, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

Ino gulped visibly, turning towards those assembled. I couldn't quite make out who she was looking at, but my heart constricted in sympathy for my best friend as I saw her face. Though her makeup was absolutely flawless, I could tell that she had been crying, and her face was taught with distress. Although Ino and I had gone through a rift because of this wedding, as she'd thought it was a dream come true since she'd been infatuated with Sasuke forever, we would forever be best friends. I knew now from my inside sources, Hinata and Naruto, that over the course of the one year engagement, Ino had realized she had never truly loved Sasuke, and she had fallen in love with their artist friend Sai, even secretly going out with him during the engagement. 

I would be doing her a favor by crashing the wedding.

Ino turned her face back towards Sasuke, seemingly on the verge of crying, and managed to say in a trembling voice, "I do." 

It was almost my moment, just a bit longer.

The priest, looking uneasy as it was probably the first time he had married two people so obviously reluctant to wed, opened his hands to the high class audience, and asked, "Are there any objections?" 

That was my cue. I backed up slightly, and, counting on my renowned monster strength, kicked the large doors wide open, causing them to slam backwards into the stone walls with a bang. This of course created the dramatic effect I was going for as all heads swiveled to me.

"I object!" I yelled, my voice bouncing along the walls of the holy building. 

I strode forwards, my bare feet clapping against the cold marble tiles. To my left, at the front of the chamber, I could see the Uchiha family, slack jawed as they stared at me. All except for Itachi that is, who, despite looking confused at my disheveled appearance, smiled at me, and quietly slipped away. 

When I finally made it to the front row, I dared look at Sasuke. A myriad of emotions flickered across his face ranging from shock to disbelief, and finally, with an upward quirk of his chin, settled on pride. They way he looked at me with such affection relieved the small thread of uncertainty in me, and I held my head high.

Ino stared wide-eyed at me, but looked pretty relieved despite everything. Naruto and Hinata, who were standing together on the side since they were maid of honor and best man grinned from ear to ear. To my right, sitting in the pew behind the Yamanaka family, looking like I was his savior, was Sai.

It seemed the initial shock of my appearance had worn off, and Fugaku stood up abruptly, looking livid. 

"You! How dare you come in he—". He started, but I cut him off. I don't know where I found the audacity to ever talk back to Uchiha Fugaku, let alone interrupt him when he was speaking, but I was completely fed up with his bullshit. Well, that and I still had a little liquid courage in my system.

"No. How dare you!" I yelled, rage coursing through me. "How dare you make your son marry someone you know he doesn't love just for the sake of money! Call it saving the company or whatever, but we both know that you could have found a different solution!" 

Fugaku's eyes looked too large for his head, clearly having not expected me to scold him as I had. I then turned on Mikoto. Although I found her to be a kind woman, in this matter she had been weak.

"And you! How could you just stand by and let this happen? That's just being weak, and you know you could have done more!" 

Mikoto looked down in shame. Fugaku started to speak yet again, "Why you—" 

"Shut up, Fugaku," I said, glaring at him. Again something I never would have done, but I was seriously pissed. I then turned on the Yamanaka family, pointing an accusing finger at both parents. "The same goes to you two! Your daughter is clearly in love with someone else! How could you forsake your own daughter's happiness?" 

The Yamanakas were too shocked to respond, and I quickly proceeded to turned on Sai, who apparently hadn't expected me to address him.

"And you! How could you just sit here as the woman you love is getting married to another man? I know you don't know a lot about feelings, but you should fight for her!" I yelled. 

Sai seemed to absorb what I was saying, and looked to Ino, the apology clear on his face.

I then finally whirled on Sasuke, marching up the steps of the dais he and Ino were standing on. Despite the fact I knew it was against his will, I was still pretty upset with him.

"And you! You should have said something, anything! You should have fought for me if you apparently love me because I love you! I love you so much that it hurts, and—mm!" I was cut off roughly as Sasuke, handsome beast that he was in his tux, grabbed my by the waist and crashed his lips against mine. I tried to remind myself I was angry at him and resist, pawing uselessly at his chest, but what was I thinking? I had never been able to resist this man.

I melted into it, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. It had been too long since I'd been in his embrace, and I had to admit to myself how much I'd missed this raven-haired ice cube. We finally pulled away for air, and he leaned his forehead against mine. 

"I love you too, so much that it's torture being separated from you,". He breathed, his ears tinged red. 

Despite speaking in a normal voice, the acoustic architecture of the structure made it so that his statement echoed to everyone's ears. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and I knew I was blushing his favorite tomato red. All my previous anger at him dissipated completely and I couldn't help the stupid grin that graced my face.

"Wh-What is this? You think you-you can just come in here and—" Fugaku spluttered. It seemed he was really having a hard time believing anyone would dare contradict his will.

Sasuke turned me in his arms so that we were both now facing him, Sasuke's arm still placed protectively around my waist. He rolled his eyes exasperatedly, and said, "Oh shut it, Tou-San." 

He then turned to me as Fugaku turned purple from rage, and smirked, "So did you barge in here recklessly or do you have some sort of plan?"

I smirked back at him, knowing that I probably looked horrendous with runny makeup, horrible hair, and shoeless, but not caring because at that moment I felt like the most powerful woman in the world.

Well the most powerful woman in the world aside from Tsunade of course.

"Oh, I have a plan. In fact, our getaway car should be right outside." 

As if on cue, a honking was heard, and Sasuke grinned proudly at me. Sasuke never grinned. Thank God for my reckless decision making.

"And now, it's time to really crash this wedding," Sasuke said.

He took my hand in his and we ran towards the entrance. 

"Secur—" Fugaku started as we made to rush past him, but he was stopped as Mikoto slapped a hand over his mouth. We exchanged a look as Sasuke and I ran past, and I mouthed thank you.

When we reached the front doors of the holy establishment, Sasuke started to tug me down the stairs, but I stopped him, turning back to the shellshocked crowd. He looked at me questioningly, but I flashed him a reassuring smile. My diva side apparently wanted to make this exit even grander than it already was. 

"True Love won, bitches!" I yelled. 

Naruto started laughing his head off, and I turned to him and Hinata, remembering something.

"Take care of things here, Naruto, Hinata, and congratulations on being parents!" 

"What?!" Naruto and Hiashi screeched.

My gaze slid to Hinata who was glaring at me. It appeared she hadn't told him yet. 

"Whoops. Sorry, Hinata!" I yelled turning to go.

Although I'd announced her pregnancy for her, she managed to wave me off with a smile nonetheless.

"Bye, Sakura! Take care!"

I ran down the stairs, this time dragging Sasuke, and stopped in front of the car. I couldn't help but laugh as the window of the _wedding car_ rolled down and Itachi poked his head out.

"Ready, you love birds?" He asked, smiling mischievously.

Sasuke looked bewildered for a moment before he smirked at his brother. 

"Ready as ever, Nii-san." 

He opened the door, and we clambered in. Itachi sped off, saying, "By the way, I packed both your bags already and I have your passports and everything. Your tickets and boarding passes are here too, so you should be fine." 

Now it was both our turns to look at Itachi in bewilderment.

"B-But when did you have time to do all of this?" I asked. "I only called you as I was running here!"

Itachi shrugged as he looked at us in the rearview mirror.

"I anticipated this would happen," was his simple response.

Sasuke and I gaped at him, looking at each other, then back at him as he flicked the radio on and hummed happily. Then I laughed; Itachi would never cease to amaze me.

"Thank you," I said, nudging Sasuke who did the same.

My ravenette squeezed my hand, and I turned to look at him, surprised to see excitement glittering in his eyes. 

"Ready?" He asked.

"For what?" I asked teasingly, knowing full well what he was referring to.

He rolled his eyes at me, and his ears turned red as he mumbled, "Our new life together." 

I grinned at him, face muscles aching from how many times I had over the course of the last 15 minutes.

"I'll keep a tight leash on you, you know?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

He chuckled and cupped my cheek. 

"I would expect nothing less." 

"Then yes," I whispered, leaning into his touch.

Our lips met, moving against each other in harmony. He lifted his free hand and fisted it in my hair, drawing me closer. I in return let my hands travel under his jacket and roam his back. 

"Get a room!" Itachi said just as things were getting steamy. 

We pulled apart immediately, both having forgotten he was in the car. Then again, the car wouldn't exactly have been moving if he weren't at the wheel.

"Shut up!" Sasuke barked, embarrassed.

Itachi snickered, as I faced forward.

"Who knew you could be such a softy, Sasuke," he remarked teasingly.

"I said shut it!" Sasuke snapped, turning redder by the minute. I started giggling, lacing my fingers with his so would calm down. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and he leaned his against mine begrudgingly, shooting one last glare at his brother's back. 

I looked past Itachi outside the windshield. We were now on the highway heading to the airport, heading to our new life. We didn't know what was in store for us, but I couldn't be happier. As Sasuke tightened his grip on my hand, I knew the same thoughts were running through his head. I had no doubt in my mind we would be happy, and I couldn't banish the grin on my face.

I can't believe I crashed a wedding!


End file.
